Head Soccer Wiki:Block
Why? Blocking a user is really the last thing an admin wants to do :-( But often that's the only way to stop vandals, cursing, talking another language which isn't English, spamming for badges (doing edits on pages which are not useful), spamming in the comments (writing nonsense comments) and trolls. If you got blocked, you may always ask an admin why did he do this (don't spam him). When blocking a user, we'll always give a reason why. If you got mistakenly blocked then tell us about it. For not to receive a block please read the rules page. Help us with Vandals We cannot be everywhere and therefore we cannot every vandal. Therefore it's YOUR JOB to report vandals, on the Problems in the , or notify us in the Chat when there's an Admin online. Everybody may report. If you see vandalism do the following things: #Revert: Undo the edit of the vandal, in most cases you will have the permission to do so. If not, notify a rollback or admin through their message walls or the forums. #Report: Post in the vandal thread, or in the chat if you have an account. #Notify: Notify the vandal, telling him/her that he/she did something bad. #Check: This step is optional. Go to the contribution page of the vandal and look if he/she did vandalism at other pages. Also look if he keeps doing it. Duration These are the standard block durations on this Wikia. Note: this is just a reference, every admin can increase or decrease the time if he thinks it's needed. For not logged in contributors the duration is usually higher. If you receive a one week or more, you have been reported to the VSTF. You might receive a forever or a global (can't edit on ANY Wikia) Details Here the standard durations are written. Note: this only an idea of how long they should be, if an admin thinks that the user should be blocked longer/shorter, he will do it: '30 min. ' What is it? A 30 Min. is the information that you did something bad, and is there to let you think about the mistake you made.. 'When is it given?' You will get blocked for 30 mins mostly because you inserted wrong Information or for small vandalism on a page. Note that not logged in users usually receive a 2 hours . '2 hours ' 'What is it?' A 2 hour is the standard on this wikia. It's a warning that you did a bad thing and you should think about your mistake 'When is it given?' For Vandalism you'll receive a two hours . It will be given for bigger vandalism like removing a pages content, overwriting a complete page and adding bad words. Also it will be given to users, who didn't stop after a 30 min . '1 day ' 'What is it?' A one day is the 'yellow card' on this wikia. This means you made a major mistake, or minor ones several times. 'When is it given?' For fatal Vandalism like ruining multiple pages you'll receive a one day ban. You will also receive a 1 day ban if you already got an two hour ban in the last two weeks and continue to do edits detrimental to the wiki. It is also given if you mass edit just to get badges. '3 days ' 'What is it?' The 3 days is the 'yellow-red' card on this wikia. It's only for users who already had a ban before. 'When is it given?' You will receive this when you continue with your actions (eg.vandalism, spamming, cursing) even after a one day ban. '1 week and more' 'What is it?' This means you are kicked out temporarily from the wiki and have been reported to the VSTF (red card). 'When is it given?' This is most serious case of being blocked. You will be reported to the VSTF and you may be blocked globally on all wikis for an indefinite period of time. You will receive it if you ignored previous blocks or ruined many pages, e.g. mass vandalism. Category:Help Pages Category:Important Pages